Rachel - Puck Beziehung
Die Rachel - Puck Beziehung, auch genannt Puckleberry, ist die romantische und freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Noah Puckerman. Sie sind die Stereotyp-Beziehung, sowohl zwischen dem braven Mädchen und dem bösen Buben, als auch zwischen jüdischen Jugendlichen. Obwohl sie nicht zusammen sind, glaubt Puck daran, dass sie beide eine starke Verbindung zueinander haben, da sie beide "heiße Juden" sind. Überblick Puck ist ein Footballspieler, der zu Beginn Rachel immer geslushied hat. In Remix wird ihm durch einen Traum, in dem sie vorkommt, klar, dass sie eine heiße Jüdin ist und so beginnt er eine Beziehung mit ihr. Am Ende der Folge trennen sich die beiden schon voneinander, da sich beide eingestehen jemand anderen zu lieben. In Schlechter Ruf ist er bei Run Joey Run Spektakel dabei. In Neue Welten machen die beiden miteinander rum, jedoch sind die beiden nur gute Freunde geblieben. 'Staffel Eins' 'April, April' Nachdem Artie äußert, dass Rachel zurück im Glee Club brauchen, ist Puck der Einzige, der ihm zustimmt, meinend, dass sie singen kann. 'Remix' thumb|Rachel und Puck werden geslushiedPuck hat einen Traum, in dem Rachel vorkommt und er nennt sie eine heiße Jüdin. Er glaubt, dass dieser Traum ein Zeichen war, und so beginnt er eine Beziehung mit ihr. Bei Bust a Move sitzen sie nebeneinander und später machen die beiden miteinander rum und suchen nach einer guten Mash-Up Idee. Am Tag drauf in der Schule singt Puck Sweet Caroline und schaut dabei zu Rachel. Später wird Puck geslushied und Rachel hilft ihm, dies abzuwaschen. Jedoch beenden die beiden ihre Beziehung schnell wieder, da sich beide eingestehen jemand anderen zu lieben. 'Furcht und Tadel' Nachdem Puck Mr. Schue das Geld für ihren Bus zu den Sectionals gegeben hat, schütteln er und Rachel einander die Hände, was beweist, dass sie nach ihrer Trennung Freunde geworden sind. 'Balladen' Die beiden sitzen im Chorraum neben einander und singen bei Lean On Me für Finn und Quinn mit. 'Schlechter Ruf' thumb|left|Run Joey RunRachel macht ein Video zusammen mit Puck, Jesse und Finn zu dem Song Run Joey Run. Als der Glee Club das Video sieht, sind die Jungs einfach nur enttäuscht und sagen, dass sie die drei nur benutzt hat, um selbst besser dazustehen. Denn die Jungs wussten nicht, dass der jeweils andere ebenfalls im Video zu sehen sein würde. 'Guter Ruf' Puck sieht nicht glücklich aus, als Finn für Rachel den Song Jessie's Girl singt. Später halten die Beiden Händchen bei dem Song One und Puck umarmt sie von hinten. 'Im Takt der Angst' Als die Jungs erfahren, dass Jesse sie mit Eier beschmießen hat, wollen die Jungs in geschlossener Mannschaft auf ihn losgehen aber daraus wird nichts, da Mr. Schue sie aufhält und ihnen eine bessere Idee unterbreitet. Am Ende der Folge singen die New Directions Give Up the Funk und zeigen Vocal Adrenaline das Fürchten. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Duette' Rachel ist besorgt, als sie davon erfährt, dass Puck im Gefängnis ist und fragt nach seiner Rückkehr. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' Finn nennt in seiner Rede Pucks und Rachels Pärchennamen "Puckleberry". 'Neue Welten' thumb|Puck und Rachel machen rumRachel bekommt mit, dass Finn und Santana romantisch involviert waren. So kommt sie auf die Idee, mit Puck rumzumachen. Später bei den Sectionals gehen die Mitglieder alle aufeinander los und alle wussten davon das Santana und Finn, was miteinander hatten. Santana sagt, dass sie niemand mag und sie außerdem noch ein Plappermaul ist. Puck sagt, dass das nicht stimmt, er mag Rachel irgendwie. Es ist unklar, ob er es freundschaftlich oder romantisch meinte. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' thumb|left|Need You NowSingen die beiden zusammen Need You Now. Es war Rachels Idee, um Finn eifersüchtig zu machen, was auch klappte. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' Rachel ist zunächst geschockt als Puck für Lauren singt, tanzt und klatscht dann aber mit. Nach dem Song gibt sie ihm ein High-Five. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Für SING tun sich die beiden zusammen und Puck legt seinen Arm um Rachel. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Puck nennt Rachel "Meine kleine heiße jüdisch-amerikanische Prinzessin" und hilft ihr auch dabei, dass die Party ins Rollen kommt. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' Er geht als erster zu ihr und umarmt sie, um ihr zum Gewinnen des MVP-Awards zu gratulieren. 'Born This Way' thumb|Puck bringt Rachel ins EinkaufszentrumRachel möchte ihre Nase operieren lassen und Puck versucht es ihr auszureden. Er sagt, dass ihre Nase von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben wurde und wenn sie besser atmen möchte, dann kann sie auch Karl Mards Nase nehmen und nicht die von Quinn. Er bittet sie, ihm eine Chance zu geben und so begleitet sie ihn in ein Einkaufszentrum, wo Puck und Kurt zusammen die Barbaravention veranstalten. Am Ende der Folge verkündet sie, dass sie die OP abgesagt hat. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' Die beiden werden erneut als "Puckleberry" bezeichnet. 'Totenfeier' Puck bringt Rachel nach Jeans Beerdigung nach Hause. 'New York!' Puck und Rachel halten während I Love New York/ New York New York Händchen. Danach sagt er Finn, dass er Rachel auf ein Date einladen soll. 'Staffel Drei' 'Love Side Story' Puck denkt Finn würde Rachel betrügen wollen, weil er ihn nach der besten Verhütungsmethode fragt und bezeichnet dies als uncool. Als sich aber herausstellt, dass Finn tatsächlich mit Rachel schlafen will, sagt Puck, dass er eigentlich dachte, er würde Rachel die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' Als Puck I'm The Only One singt, nähert er sich Rachel, die ihn daraufhin anlächelt. 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumb|left|We Are YoungWährend We Are Young umarmt Rachel Puck von hinten und er lächelt, als sie "My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state''"'' singt. 'Will will' Als Rachel für Finn Without You singt, steht Puck auf und lehnt sich enttäuscht an die Wand. 'Spanisches Blut' Rachel schaut entsetzt, als Puck sagt, dass er 2030 wohl tot oder im Gefängnis sein wird. 'Gorilla mit Herz' Puck sieht etwas verletzt aus, als er von Rachels Verlobung mit Finn erfährt. 'Am Ende aller Kräfte' Als Rachel an Puck im Flur vorbeiläuft, zwinkert er ihr zu. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' thumb|Puck verabschiedet sich von RachelPuck entscheidet sich auf den Anti-Abschlussball, den Rachel organisiert hat, zu gehen. 'Zukunft voraus' Rachel ist eine von Pucks Freunden, die auf sein Geographietestergebnis wartet. Als die Lehrerin herauskommt, versucht Rachel den Test zu nehmen, um nachzusehen, doch Puck kommt ihr zuvor. Später machen die beiden mit Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn und Santana ihren Abschluss und feiern. Als Rachel in ihrem Zug nach New York sitzt, formt Puck mit seiner Hand ein Herz und wispert "wir lieben dich". 'Staffel Vier' 'Eine lässt das Lieben' thumb|left|Puck, als Rachel den Brautstrauß fängtAls Rachel auf der Hochzeit von Will und Emma den Brautstrauß fängt, lächelt Puck. 'Süße Träume' Als Finn Rachel am Handy erzählt, dass Puck ebenfalls auf seiner Uni ist, ist Rachel überrascht. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Der Quarterback' Die beiden kommen für Finns Mahnmal zurück und singen Solos. 'New Directions' Während Just Give Me a Reason scheint Rachel glücklich zu sein, dass Puck und Quinn zusammen sind, ist aber auch etwas traurig, vermutlich wegen Finn. 'Opening Night' Puck schickt Rachel Blumen zu ihrer Eröffnungsnacht von "Funny Girl". 'Staffel Sechs' 'Homecoming' thumb|Take On MePuck kehrt mit den anderen Absolventen an die McKinley zurück, um Rachel und Kurt dabei zu helfen, Mitglieder für den Glee Club zu rekrutieren. Die beiden singen mit dem Rest bei Take On Me mit, bevor Puck später in den Chorraum geht. Aus dem kommt ein angespannter Roderick, worauf Noah Rachel sagt, dass sie diesen verschreckt hat. Danach tanzen und singen die beiden bei Home mit. 'Mashup' Puck bleibt eine weitere Woche für die erste Wochenaufgabe, wofür Rachel sich bei ihm und den anderen Absolventen bedankt. Später singen die beiden bei You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend mit. 'Eine Hochzeit' Die beiden sind auf Brittanys und Santanas sowie später Blaines und Kurts Hochzeit. '2009' Rachel fragt Will zu seiner Suche nach einem männlichen Anführer für den Glee Club aus und gibt ihm zwei Listen, eine mit möglichen Personen und eine mit Gründen, warum sie das erste Solo bekommen sollte. Puck kommt mit Karofsky vorbei und hat einen Slushie in der Hand hat. Als Rachel Will sagt, dass er die restlichen Mitglieder darüber informieren sollte, dass sie der wirkliche Star ist, slushied er sie. Will fragt, ob sie ok ist, während die anderen um sie herum lachen. Rachel geht und meint, dass jeder sie hasst. 'Träume werden wahr' Zusammmen mit dem Rest vom Cast singen die beiden bei I Lived mit. Songs 'Duette' *'Need You Now '(Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Eins *'Run Joey Run' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *'Don't Stop Believin'' (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'Empire State of Mind' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Afternoon Delight '(Sexy) Staffel Drei *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' (And the winner is...) *'We Are The Champions' (And the winner is...) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) *'Seasons of Love '(wird nicht in Zukunft voraus verwendet) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) *'Home' (Homecoming) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Eins *'What a Girl Wants' (Remix) *'Sweet Caroline' (Remix) Staffel Zwei *'Barbra Streisand' (Born This Way) *'Bella Notte' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'Cry' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) Trivia *Sie sind beide jüdisch. *Das ist Pucks erste von zwei "eine Episode"-Beziehungen. Die zweite war mit Mercedes in Schlechter Ruf. Jedoch war seine Beziehung mit Rachel echt, da er Gefühle für sie hegte, während seine Beziehung mit Mercedes nur dazu diente, seine Popularität wieder zurück zu bekommen. *Sie haben beide für einen Lehrer geschwärmt. Rachel für Will und Puck für Shelby. **Während Puck und Shelby eine Beziehung hatten, war das bei Rachel und Will nicht der Fall. *Pucks erstes Solo war an Rachel gerichtet *Puck sagte zu Finn, dass er Rachel nicht betrügen soll, auch wenn er selbst oft seine Mädchen betrog. *Er dachte, er würde Rachel entjungfern. *Sie haben sich bereits beide als "Star" bezeichnet. *In den Episoden Schlechter Ruf, Amor muss verrückt sein und Das jüngste Gerücht wird ihr Spitzname "Puckleberry" genannt. *"Manchmal sind Dinge so verschieden, dass sie nicht scheinen, als würden sie zusammen funktionieren, doch der große Unterschied zwischen ihnen ist das, was sie großartig macht". Dieses Zitat von Will über Mash-Ups beschreibt die Beziehung von Rachel und Puck, wobei ironischerweise die Episode, wo sie zusammen kommen, im Original Mash-Up heißt, was auf die Möglichkeit schließen lässt, dass besagte Episode nach Pucks und Rachels Beziehung benannt ist. *Rachel ist die Einzige, die Puck immer bei seinem Vornamen nennt. *Mark Salling hat einen Hund namens Noah, wobei ihm Lea Michele bei der Namenswahl half. *Jedes Mal, wenn Puck eine Szene im Schlafzimmer hat, ist diese mit Rachel verbunden, außer in einer Rückblende in Triumph oder Trauer?, in der er Sex mit Quinn hatte, I kissed a girl and I liked it und in Zukunft voraus, wo er mit Quinn lernte. Ansonsten hat er in seinem Zimmer von Rachel geträumt und danach mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer rumgemacht (Remix), Rachel hat ihn in ihrem Zimmer davon überzeugt, ihr bei der Wochenaufgabe zu helfen und danach haben die beiden in seinem Zimmer Run Joey Run gesungen (Schlechter Ruf) und zum Schluss haben die beiden in Neue Welten erneut in Rachels Zimmer rumgemacht. *Puck gesteht, dass er Rachel irgendwie mag, als er sie gegenüber Santana verteidigt, wenn diese äußert, dass jeder nur vorgibt sie zu mögen. (Neue Welten) *"Puckleberry" war der erste Pärchenname, der in der Serie genannt wurde. *In der Regel werden die beiden für Gruppennummern zusammen getan, wenn sie zum Beispiel weiß tragen (One, One of Us, etc.) oder wenn Rachel nicht mit Finn zusammen getan wird (Sing!). *Für gewöhnlich geht Rachel zu Puck, wenn sie Hilfe bei einem Song braucht. (Schlechter Ruf, Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Kategorie:Beziehungen